


It don't hurt (like it did)

by urbanmagician



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Action, Body Modification, F/M, Fertilization (maybe), Loss of Virginity, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, light dub-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Не много ли ты на себя берешь? — сказала она. — Ты не библейская фигура, а обычный психопат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It don't hurt (like it did)

Как только Саблезубый вышел, Роуг снова попыталась высвободить запястье из самодельного наручника. Перед тем, как заковать, с неё сняли перчатки, и она где-то читала, что надо сложить пальцы вместе, завести сустав большого пальца вперед, потянуть на себя... вот так, уже почти. 

Она закусила губу. Руку сводило, но теперь помогало то, что кожа скользила. Роуг взмокла от стресса, в контейнере было душно, и металл нагрелся от её тела. От этого тяжелого жара хотелось сбежать ещё больше. Она обратила внимание на жестикуляцию и мимику Магнето, когда он приковал её к этой трубе, когда металлические ленты обвивались вокруг неё, будто лаская. Ей казалось, что старик чувствует её через металл — всё равно, что он держал бы её собственными руками.

Да! Получилось! Она тряхнула сведенной судорогой рукой и вскочила на ноги, безмолвно ликуя. Сердце билось так, что норовило задушить Роуг и заглушить шум мотора, гудевшего где-то под ногами. Кандалы тяжело повисли на второй руке, но с этим она разберется потом. Роуг бросилась к задней стенке контейнера, пытаясь понять, нет ли здесь второго выхода. Прощупала руками в поисках рычага. Ничего не найдя, ударила стенку кулаком от досады. Придется как-то выбираться спереди. Чуть пригнувшись, она прокралась мимо накрытых тканью приспособлений, названий и предназначений которых не знала, к выходу. Он был открыт. Видимо, Саблезубый посчитал, что достаточно наручников. И того факта, что до берега далеко.

Снаружи было темно. Морской ветер дунул в лицо, она увидела белый бортик, а дальше — отражение луны в чернильной воде и огни вдалеке. И закричала от боли, когда наручник невыносимо сжался на запястье, обжигая, грозясь перемолоть кости. Теперь её трясло и знобило. Тонкий слой пота на коже, стекающие по щекам слезы — всё моментально охлаждалось ветром. Горячим был только обруч пылающей боли на руке. Роуг дергалась, безуспешно пытаясь стряхнуть наручник, освободиться, озиралась в поисках чего-нибудь, да хоть пилы! Черт, отгрызть бы себе руку, как зверь в капкане. Но Магнето где-то здесь. Если остаться без конечностей, он просто схватит за шею.

Только благодаря сиянию седины она наконец разглядела сквозь слёзы высокий тёмный силуэт. Роуг попыталась выпрямиться, встать ровно и гордо, но он не дал ей этой возможности. Лениво повёл рукой, и наручник дёрнул её назад в контейнер. Она повисла на куске металла, стараясь удержаться, сопротивляться, но это было бесполезно. Роуг буквально затащило внутрь, швырнуло. Она ударилась головой о коробку и обессиленно осела на пол. Казалось, что вот теперь она наконец вывихнула руку. 

С этого угла было видно, как через порог аккуратно переступили ботинки Магнето. Черные, чуть запыленные с дороги, прикрытые сверху подшитыми по фигуре штанинами. 

— Пожалуйста, не утомляй себя так, — сказал Магнето. — Тебе понадобятся все твои силы.

Роуг не ответила. Она села и заставила себя не отползать по мере его приближения. Завороженно смотреть на эти ботинки, но не убегать, не сжиматься в ожидании боли, не дрожать от страха и напряжения. 

— Отпустите меня, — сказала она в очередной раз.

— Нет, — ответил он, как и раньше. Ботинки обогнули выступ одного из механизмов. Она буквально почувствовала тень Магнето на себе, когда он заслонил свет лампочки. 

— Неужели тебе не хочется встретить свою участь с достоинством, Роуг? — спросил Магнето. — Как Исаак по дороге на заклание?

Роуг наконец подняла на него глаза. И закатила их. 

— Не много ли ты на себя берешь? — сказала она. — Ты не библейская фигура, а обычный психопат.

— Ты не понимаешь, — Магнето покачал головой и опустился на колено, склоняясь к ней. — Я объясню тебе.

— Ну попробуй, — сказала Роуг и резко подалась к нему, выбрасывая руку вперёд. Собственный триумф смешался с чужой болью, когда она прижала ладонь к его щеке и _потянула_.

Чужая _сущность_ заискрила по нервам, потекла по сосудам. Память Роуг заполнилась калейдоскопом чужого опыта, тело было готово действовать по чужим привычкам, металл вокруг гудел и вибрировал на грани осязания, на кончике языка. Она не знала, сколько это продолжалось. Остановиться, как всегда, было очень сложно, и когда это прекратилось, то не по её инициативе. 

— Рано, — твёрдо сказал Магнето. Он был очень близко. Роуг смотрела прямо в его светло-голубые глаза, различала лопнувшие от её воздействия капилляры. Она моргнула, и это позволило наконец отвести взгляд. Посмотреть, чтобы убедиться и поверить: её рука всё ещё покоится на его щеке. Болеe того, его ладонь накрывает её ладонь. И тем не менее поток жизненной энергии между ними прекратился.

В первые моменты после контакта она всегда была растеряна. Приходилось собирать паззл личности заново, пытаясь найти, куда бы приспособить новые детали, и при этом создать цельную картину. И в то же время не потерять себя. 

И поэтому она ошалело смотрела, как Магнето отводил её руку в сторону. Просто смотрела и восхищалась этим почти забытым ощущением: прикосновением другого человека, его теплой, чуть шершавой кожей. 

— Как?.. — только и сумела выдавить она. Но Магнето понял. Улыбнулся, не без тени самодовольства.

— Не забивай себе голову техническими деталями о магнитных полях и их всевозможных применениях в быту, — ответил он.

Но теперь Роуг осознала, что чувствует это. Даже видит. Оболочка, которую он создавал, обволакивала её, как плёнка бензина на воде.

Она сглотнула, снова посмотрела ему в глаза. Мыслительные процессы медленно, но возобновлялись. Новоприобретённое усваивалось. 

— Ты сказал «рано». Не «нет», а «рано», — отметила oна. 

— Правильно, — ответил Магнето с гордостью, как хорошей ученице. — Это то, что я и собирался объяснить. Перед тем, как ты так грубо меня перебила.

Магнето не отпускал руку, а Роуг не пыталась её выдернуть. Хоть и знала, что сейчас будет больно. Благодаря контакту она уже достаточно хорошо понимала, как он думает, и ожидала — он отпустит её только для того, чтобы снова заковать. Вторую, истерзанную, руку дёрнуло назад. 

— Извинись за невежливость, — приказал он. 

И, просто чтобы сбить его с толку, Роуг чуть улыбнулась, почти умиротворённо, несмотря на вновь выступившие слёзы. 

— Извините. 

Секундное промедление показало, что она была права. Наручник разжался, и рука бессильно упала, лязгнув металлом о пол. 

— Принято, — сказал Магнето. Он смотрел на неё не менее внимательно, чем она на него. Будто искал что-то в её лице. Роуг же молчала и ждала. И он не разочаровал, продолжив.

— Так вот. Следующей ночью ты, вероятно, меня убьешь, — сказал он и приподнял её руку. Посмотрел на тыльную сторону ладони так, будто собирался галантно поцеловать. Вечно скрытая перчатками кожа была бледной и нежной. Магнето провел по ней большим пальцем. 

— Для спасения нашего народа и, ни много ни мало, мира во всём мире необходимы мои способности. Но я, как показал опыт, вряд ли сумею выдержать процедуру до конца. Ты же молода, — он снова посмотрел ей в глаза. — Ты можешь вобрать в себя мою силу и продержаться достаточно долго для нужного эффекта. К сожалению, ты тоже погибнешь. Но подумай только! Это величайшая жертва.

Слушая его, Роуг завороженно смотрела на большой палец, выписывающий круги по её руке. Каким-то образом это было одновременно противно и очень приятно.

— Да, — сказала она наконец. — Я ошибалась. Ты не обычный психопат, а очень даже особенный.

Роуг не сумела не моргнуть, когда он резко врезал ей по лицу. Одна хлесткая пощечина, затем вторая, для баланса. Снова полились слёзы, зазвенело в ушах. 

— Извинись.

— Пошёл к чёрту, — устало проговорила она. Во что уж тут играть, зачем уговаривать? 

Она понимала его достаточно, чтобы знать — он не отступит.

Магнето разочарованно вздохнул.

— Дурочка, — он поднялся с колена. Роуг с удовольствием заметила, что, должно быть, не без труда, хоть он и пытался это скрыть.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, — продолжил он, — что всё произойдет вне зависимости от твоего желания. 

Металлические ленты вновь потащили её к трубе и соединились, сковывая руки за спиной, и сквозь собственные крики Роуг почти не слышала, что он говорил. 

Магнето помедлил, смерив её, полулежащую, ледяным взглядом. 

Уходи уже, думала Роуг. Пропади пропадом. 

Возвращайся, думала Роуг. Дотронься до меня ещё раз. 

Я брежу, думала Роуг. Я сошла с ума, прямо как он.

Магнето принял решение. Снова пересёк комнату за пару шагов, сел рядом, схватил её за челюсть. Пальцы больно впивались в щёки, заставляя посмотреть выше, опять встретить его взгляд, который и сам по себе притягивал, как, да, магнит. Когда она наконец повиновалась, стало легче. Паззл сложился, шестерёнки встали в пазы. Роуг приоткрыла рот, и только тогда он наклонился и поцеловал её.

Впервые её поцеловал уверенный мужчина, а не неопытный мальчик. Впервые поцелуй продлился дольше, чем те пары секунд, которых хватало, пока она не начинала наносить вред. Она подалась вперёд, отвечая, прихватывая его зубами за губу. Затем снова отодвинулась и разъединила металл за спиной с помощью новоприобретенных возможностей, свела руки за затылком Магнето и изо всех сил боднула его в лицо.

Он отпрянул настолько, насколько позволяло кольцо её рук. Сдавленный стон она услышала, но крови из-под ладони, которую Магнето прижал к лицу, не хлынуло. Нос, видимо, не сломала — жаль, места для разгона было слишком мало. Он посмотрел на неё так, что по спине пробежал холодок, но Роуг проигнорировала сигнал опасности. Вместо этого она коротко рассмеялась, снова притянула его ближе и сказала на ухо: 

— Извинись.

И тогда он тоже засмеялся, обнял её за талию, прижимая к себе, и снова поцеловал. 

На этот раз она не прерывала его, а просто дала себе насладиться. Исследовала ощущения, прижимаясь к сухопарому телу, впиваясь в жёсткие плечи ногтями, пока его ладони скользили по её бокам, заду и бёдрам. 

Она отдавала себе отчёт в том, что хотя он способен до неё дотронуться, это ещё не причина бросаться на него. И проблема не только в том, что Магнето был в три раза старше Роуг, — она целовалась с человеком, который её похитил. Который был способен причинить ей боль — и причинял. Который был способен её убить — и собирался это сделать. Который был готов сам умереть от её руки. Но почему-то всё это только возбуждало ещё больше. Какое там, она никогда раньше не была так возбуждена.

Роуг толкнула его в грудь. Магнето опустился на спину со звуком «уф» и благосклонной улыбкой, будто делая одолжение. Его явно забавлял напор, эта её юношеская страсть. Она схватилась за его рубашку, начала расстёгивать, а по её запястьям горячо заскользили наручники, превращаясь в гладкие серебристые браслеты и двигаясь выше, по предплечьям. На этот раз она не знала, чего ожидать, но так было интереснее. 

Я совсем рехнулась, сказала себе Роуг, сжимая его узкие бёдра ногами, потираясь о внушительный бугор в брюках. Но если у меня есть возможность, глупо её упускать. Хотя бы один из нас завтра умрет, так или иначе, и у меня может не быть другого шанса. А он привлекателен, несмотря ни на что. Магнетизм как он есть. 

Их желания совпадали не во всём. Ему было вполне достаточно задрать одежду и расстегнуть брюки, она же хотела как можно больше контакта с кожей, тянула и раздирала, не жалея ткани и пуговиц. Они пришли к компромиссу где-то посередине, и тогда Роуг столкнулась со следующей сложностью. Опыт просмотра найденных у родителей видеокассет и с самой собой подготовил её не ко всему. Пытаясь насадиться, она замерла, подрагивая, в смятении между болью и жадностью. Магнето был не тем любовником, перед которым можно позволить себе показать страх или слабость. 

Он воспользовался промедлением и, обхватив, опустил её на лопатки, устроился сверху. 

— Не торопись так, — сказал он со всё той же искрой веселья в глазах, но она с удовлетворением отметила, что, по крайней мере, синяк ему обеспечила. Дальше рассматривать снова стало неудобно. Он целовал её, с явным знанием дела дразнил пальцами между ног, а металл бывших наручников скользил по телу, пока не остановился, тяжело сжимая грудь. Она тихо постанывала ему в губы и шею, ёрзала, чувствуя, что никогда раньше так обильно не текла и что, кажется, скоро кончит.

Когда она снова _потянула_ , то даже не сразу заметила. Это ещё не было той силой, которой она убивала людей, — всего лишь намёком, истончением оболочки, и, судя по тонкой улыбке Магнето, вполне умышленным. Роуг широко раскрыла глаза, тяжело дыша. 

— Что..? — начала она и в замешательстве подавилась вопросом, когда он рaссеял барьер ещё немного. Впервые её сила ощущалась не как вытягивание из другого, а как вторжение другого в себя. Она не хотела ещё больше _его_. Не хотела настолько близкого объединения, такой интимности за гранью физической. 

И про последнюю Магнето тоже не забывал. Он вошёл в неё одним сильным движением, заставив вскрикнуть, но теперь боль казалась приглушённой. Всего один слой Роуг с её мучением, наложенный на слой его наслаждения. Он поцеловал её, и поток снова иссяк. Остались только движения бёдер, теперь уже легко скользящие толчки и металл, терзающий её грудь.

Роуг задыхалась, хваталась за него руками и ногами, то прижималась, то отталкивала, то подставлялась, то пыталась уползти, но он неизменно удерживал её и трахал в том же ритме, волнообразно ослаблял барьеры, проникая всюду.

Первый оргазм был ожидаем, но она всё равно кричала, царапалась и била его пятками, извиваясь и выгибаясь в такт с сокращениями мышц. После этого его движения стали быстрыми и резкими, он раскраснелся и скалился, пытаясь достигнуть и своего пика, а она тщетно пыталась вырваться, избежать дополнительной стимуляции сейчас, когда была излишне чувствительной. 

Второй оргазм застал её врасплох, как и одновременная резкая боль в сосках. Она чуть не потеряла сознание и уже не понимала, что такое горячее течет по ней и где — металл, кровь, пот, смазка, сперма?

Она смотрела в потолок контейнера и просто дышала, облизывая губы. Даже они болели. Болело вообще всё, но она была полна сил, и внутри всё ещё томно вспыхивали отголоски удовольствия. Магнето медленно скатился с неё, сел, застегнулся подрагивающими руками. Роуг повернулaсь к нему и наблюдала, задумчиво поглаживая по штанине, пока он не поднялся — трудом, злорадно заметила она снова. Магнето оперся о стену и с улыбкой повернулся к ней. 

— О таком прекрасном сосуде можно было только мечтать, — сказал он. — Жаль, мы не успеем увидеть, что ещё могло бы получиться, — и заковылял к выходу. 

Роуг села, нахмурилась, обнимая себя за живот. Колечки, оставшиеся в её сосках, завибрировали одновременно со звуком опускающегося засова.

Ничего, завтра будет новый день, подумала она. Мутанты должны будут высадиться на берег, и тогда посмотрим, кто кого.


End file.
